The Story Of Us
by LoveWriteHere
Summary: My Take on How Jade and Beck met and became a couple. I do my best to keep characters in character, make it read like a real book, and to keep it light and plausible. Give it a try? I read all reviews, consider all suggestions, and update as often as school allows.
1. The Dark Haired Girl

Beck Oliver didn't have to try to make friends; they all came to him, one by one. At only 6 years old, Beck was the most popular kid in first grade. Heck, he was probably the most popular kid in his elementary school. Everyone liked him, well, almost everyone. There was one girl in 1st grade that wouldn't even look his way. That's why he first noticed her; because she didn't notice him. This confused Beck; everyone noticed him, what made this girl different?

The girl's name was Jade West, and as far as Beck could tell, she didn't talk. She always worked alone in class; never said a word to anyone even at lunch and recess. She had long dark hair and pretty blue-green eyes. She was about as beautiful as they came, and this confused Beck further. How could such a pretty girl have no friends? He wondered. He thought only ugly people had no friends.

But this girl was different than the other girls in his class. She didn't seem to _want _friends. She almost seemed to avoid them. Beck wasn't sure why anyone would purposely not make friends. His friends noticed her self-seclusion as well and made almost a game of trying to guess what was wrong with her.

"Maybe she's mute." Tyler suggested, as he hung upside down on the monkey bars at recess one day. "Why else wouldn't she talk? Probably doesn't know how."

"Maybe she's dumb." Offered Emma, who was sitting on the bars near him. She looked toward the others for support in her theory. "And she doesn't talk because she's to embarrassed to show it."

"Maybe she just doesn't like people." Grant tried. He and Alex were leaning on the sides of the monkey bars. "Maybe she's just like anti-social or something."

Beck shook his head. He was slightly removed from the group, watching the subject of their gossip intently. "I think it's something else." He insisted. The others groaned. Everyone knew that the quiet girl fascinated him, ("You SO have a crush on her!" they insisted almost daily) and attributed his denial to this.

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Grant. "If you're so smart, then why doesn't she talk? Or have any friends, huh?"

Beck shrugged, continuing to watch the dark haired girl, who was sitting under a tree near the edge of the playground, scribbling in her notebook as usual.

"I doubt she's even capable of making friends." Alex stated boldly. "probably one of those people who'll just be alone their whole life."

Again, Beck disagreed. "She's just different is all." He insisted. "I'm sure she can make friends, she probably just doesn't like us."

"I dare you to try and get her to talk to you." Tyler challenged. "Since you seem to know all about this girl."

Beck shrugged. "Fine I will." He accepted readily. After all, he had yet to meet a person he couldn't befriend.

From then on, Beck took every opportunity to try to get Jade to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Beck." He greeted her the next day before school. Silence greeted him as she continued to stare straight ahead.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" He asked her at lunch . She shook her head and walked right by. Beck's friends laughed from their table.

"Looks like it's going well so far!" Emma teased.

"Shut up." Beck mumbled, tossing a French fry at her. This may be harder than he thought.

"Do you wanna work together?" Beck asked Jade the next day when the teacher told the class to pair up. She replied with a shrug and Beck sat down next to her. She did her part of the work in silence, ignoring his feeble attempts at conversation. Still, Beck wasn't deterred.

"What are you doing?" He asked her at recess. She looked right at him, something she rarely ever did to anyone.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously. "Don't you get that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Just to know what you are doing." Beck replied innocently, secretly rejoicing in a mission accomplished. She may not want to be friends yet, but at least he proved she could talk.

"I'm drawing." Jade replied shortly, going back to her sketch.

Beck laughed. "I know that silly," Jade scowled. "_What_ are you drawing?"

Jade looked up at him again, trying to read his face. Did he really want to know? Or was he just making fun of her? Or proving something to his stupid friends? "Why do you care?"

Beck raised his eyebrows at the suspicious girl. "Can't I just wonder what it's for?" He laughed. "It looks cool."

"It's a cover. For the movie I'm gonna write when I grow up."

"Ohh you're gonna write a movie?" Beck replied excitedly, sitting down beside her. "Can I be in it?"

"No." Jade answered shortly, looking back to her work. "It's only for real actors."

"But I'm gonna be a real actor!" Beck protested. "I'm gonna go to Hollywood Arts and everything!"

"What's Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked. Beck grinned, happy to finally have the reserved girl's attention.

"It's a school for talented people. People who act and sing and dance and write!"

"I do all those things." Jade replied smugly. "Or I will."

"Then maybe we will go there together!" Beck smiled. Jade gave him a half smile in return, something she almost never did. Maybe this kid was okay. She thought. Maybe.

Slowly, Beck and Jade became friends, and best friends not long after. They sat together at lunch, in class, and at recess; talking about Hollywood Arts, their dreams, everything. Beck invited Jade over all the time and she came, though never extending the invitation to him. He sometimes asked her why this was, but she avoided the questions, ignored him, or changed the subject. Eventually he gave up on the idea that he'd ever see her house or meet her family, though she was practically a member of his. She got on well with his family, never caused trouble; his parents and his older sister loved her. He was convinced that they'd be friends forever and he voiced this all the time.

Jade however was wary; she had never had a friend, but figured it would end the same way her other relationships had. Her dad estranged her, her mom became an alcoholic, her nanny quit, her dad had got rid of her dog; Jade lost everyone that she cared about and knew that Beck would be no exception. They wouldn't even be going to the same middle school, and he would probably forget all about her within the first week of school. Besides, she wasn't even if he didn't, she wasn't sure she'd be going to Hollywood Arts, her dad had been opposed to the idea since she mentioned it in first grade. As fifth grade neared its close, he only grew more opposed, insisting her dreams would never put food on the table. So she tried to keep Beck at arms length knowing the closer they got, the more it would hurt later; and Jade West did not hurt.

"I can't wait til we go to Hollywood Arts together." Beck said one day as they swung on his swings in his backyard. He had noticed that Jade was being more distant lately, but attributed it to the school year ending. They were, after all, going to different middle schools, but Beck wasn't worried. They lived close to each other, and they'd go to Hollywood Arts together in just a few years. "Then we can be best friends again." Jade didn't say anything, just continued to swing in silence.

"You're sure to get in." Beck continued happily, "You can sing better than anyone in the whole school! And you can write and dance too. They'd be dumb not to let you in."

Jade shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She replied irritably. "Because I'm not going there."

Beck rolled his eyes. Jade was just being contrary, he figured. She did that sometimes. "What do you mean you're not going? We've been talking about it for years! And you're super talented. Of course you're going."

"No I'm not." Jade replied. "I'm not going to Hollywood Arts."

"But why? Don't you wanna be a performer?" He asked desperately, hearing the seriousness in her voice. He stopped his swing to look at his best friend. "Don't you wanna stay best friends?" He added quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Jade replied coldly, stopping her swing beside him. "I'm not going. So just drop it, Beck." And with that, she slid off her swing and walked out the gate. Beck called after her but she didn't turn around.

She didn't speak to him at all the last few weeks of school. She went back to her first grade ways, spending as much time as possible alone, avoiding Beck at all costs. Graduation came and went without her saying a word to him. For the first few weeks of the summer, Beck called Jade every day. He even went to her house in a desperate attempt to fix their friendship but her dad answered and told him to stop bothering Jade; that she didn't want to see him. Beck thought he'd never see Jade again. At first he was heartbroken but as middle school came; he was immersed in a new life and began to forget. He began to forget about the dark haired girl.


	2. But Not Anymore

15-year-old Beck Oliver stepped into Hollywood Arts high school. It was his first day, and although he would've never admitted it to anyone, he was scared; beyond scared. He'd been talking about going to Hollywood Arts since he was 6, and here he was; actually walking the crowded high school halls. Nearby, a group of juniors were dancing and playing instruments, intimidating Beck further. The people in this school were as talented as people said; did he even belong here? He quickly located his plain locker amongst all the colorful, creative ones. He assumed he was meant to decorate it himself, but how was he supposed to make it look as good as all the others? Sighing, he kneeled to put his books into his locker and was soon joined by another, nervous looking teenager. He could tell this guy was a freshman too; his locker was as plain as Beck's, so he took advantage of the situation, quickly standing to introduce himself.

"Hey." He grinned, happy to be reminded he wasn't the only new one. "I'm Beck."

"Andre." The boy replied with a smile. "So I guess you're new here too?"

Beck nodded. "I went to JamestonMiddle School last year."

"I went to Hazelwood." Beck frowned, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"What's you're first class?" Andre asked, shaking Beck from his thoughts.

"Acting with…Sikowitz?" Beck laughed. "What kind of a name is that?"

Andre laughed. "I think it's cool. That's my first class too."

Beck smiled, happy he would at least have somewhat of a friend with him. Just then the school doors opened; Andre and Beck looked over. In walked a girl dressed all in black. She had long brown hair filled with colorful extensions, leather boots, a tattoo on her wrist, and a piercing on her eyebrow. She looked like the definition of a tough girl; one Beck didn't think he'd be crossing anytime soon. But there was something weird about this girl, something familiar he couldn't quite place.

"Oh good, the wicked witch of the west is here." Andre rolled his eyes, turning back to his locker, as the girl strode confidently to her own. Beck frowned, his own sense of de-ja-vu growing; had he seen this girl somewhere before?

"Who is she?" He asked Andre, continuing to watch the dark girl.

Andre laughed, seeing Beck staring at the girl. "Don't even bother dude. That's Jade West, and she wouldn't give you the time of day if you were on fire."

Beck turned, staring at Andre, not believing what he was hearing. "Did you say _Jade West_." He asked incredulously.

Andre nodded. "Why, do you know her?"

Beck nodded vaguely, turning his attention back to Jade. Her hair had lightened considerably since he had known her and the tattoo and piercing definitely changed her appearance as well. Her clothes had obviously changed incredibly as well, from the simple t-shirt and skirt that she used to wear to the elaborate black, leather getup she wore now. But underneath it all, he could just barely make-out the young girl that he used to know, his best friend. The bell rang and the halls began to clear. Andre pulled Beck with him down the hall to Acting, breaking his trance.

They entered Sikowitz' classroom and quickly took their seats, several freshman were already seated and even more filed in behind them. Amongst them, Jade West entered, scanned the room, and promptly took a seat in the middle, right behind Beck and Andre. Beck shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if Jade recognized him. Should he say hi? Or would she just laugh at him? She didn't exactly look like she'd take kindly to anyone talking to her, even if she did remember him. But all the delaying made his decision for him, as the teacher entered then, ending any thought of talking to her.

"Good morning class!" The eccentric looking teacher greeted them. "I'm Erwin Sikowitz, but you're students so you call me Sikowitz!" He grinned broadly at the class. Beck and Andre exchanged a look. Sikowitz was dressed in colorful, hippie-like clothing, had bare feet, and was drinking from a coconut. He didn't exactly look like any teacher they'd ever had, but they could tell it would at least be an interesting year.

"Okay, so, since we are all new here, let's start by introducing our selves. When it's your turn, say your name and why you're here. Like I already said, I'm Erwin Sikowitz and I'm the acting teacher here at Hollywood Arts." He smiled and pointed at Andre. "And _you_ are?"

"Andre Harris. I'm a musician and song writer." Andre grinned.

"Fantastic." Sikowitz smiled and pointed to Beck.

"I'm Beck Oliver. I'm an actor." Beck said. Behind him, Jade sat in stunned silence. She had thought he looked familiar but hadn't gotten a good enough look at him to make the connection. As they moved to her row, Beck turned to listen to the speakers and she was able to get a look at his face. He hadn't changed much; he still had long hair for a guy, somewhat shaggy and yet perfectly made up at the same time. He had abandoned the young t-shirt and shorts style that she had known him with and now had a much older, cooler style; a plaid shirt, jeans, and combat boots that he somehow managed to pull off perfectly. She bet girls fell at his feet even more than they used to. Someone made a joke and he smiled at them. His smile was still the same, warm and confident. He's probably a player now, she figured. How can someone look like that and not be? She suddenly, for some unknown reason, felt very annoyed. When Sikowitz got to her, she made sure not to look at Beck, although she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm Jade West." She said confidently. "I'm a singer, writer, director, and actor." A couple people rolled their eyes, while others looked on in admiration. Jade snuck a look at Beck whose expression was unreadable as he watched her so intensely that after only a second she had to look away. But as the teacher moved on, so did his gaze and she was left wondering if maybe she'd imagined it.

Beck met up with Andre before lunch and they headed out to the asphalt café together. They bought lunch from the grub truck (what an unappetizing name, Beck thought with a laugh) and quickly found a table. They had barely been there for a minute when they were joined by a curly haired boy with glasses and a puppet on his hand. Andre recognized him from their acting class.

"Hi Beck." The boy greeted awkwardly, hovering by their table. "Mind if I sit?" Beck shrugged and motioned to the empty seat across from him and Andre. He smiled in relief and plopped down, situating his puppet in his lap.

"Andre, this is Robbie. We went to the same middle school. Robbie, this is Andre. He's in acting with us." Beck introduced. Andre nodded in greeting and Robbie grinned enthusiastically.

"and this is Rex." He motioned to the puppet on his lap.

"You a ventriloquist?" Andre asked curiously, motioning to Rex.

Robbie frowned. "A ventriloquist?" He asked. "Why would you think that?"

Andre looked at Beck in confusion, who was silently laughing to himself, all too familiar with Robbie's odd ways.

"Uh, cuz you have a puppet, so I thought-"

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie protested.

Andre gave him a look of absolute confusion and then slowly returned to his food.

"Now look what you've done!" Accused a new, urban voice. "You've scared him off. This is why you don't have any friends." Andre looked up to see who was being so rude, and found Robbie arguing with his puppet.

"I have plenty of friends!" Robbie argued.

"Name 3." Rex challenged. "Heck, I bet you can't even name 1, Rob!"

"Shut up!" Robbie cried. Andre looked at Beck, a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. Beck just shook his head with a laugh.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "This is normal." Andre just shook his head with acceptance and returned to his food. Just then, two more people approached their table.

"Ohh I like your puppet!" a familiar bubbly voice cooed.

"I'm not a puppet, you ditzy red head!" Rex shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" The girl cried.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded. "I'm sorry; he doesn't know what he's saying!" Beck looked up at the two girls. He recognized the red-head from their acting class but he couldn't remember her name, and beside her was none other than Jade West. Beck could feel his heart speed up. He took a deep breath; it was just because she looked intimidating right? And because he wasn't sure what terms they were on? He assured himself that was it. Why else would he be so nervous?

"Can we sit somewhere else?" Jade asked the red-head.

"No." The girl replied happily. "I wanna sit with Andre." And with that she sat down beside Andre, leaving Jade a space in between her and Robbie.

"No." Jade said simply, making the girl move over so she could sit between her and Andre instead. It didn't seem to affect the girl, she seemed happy as ever.

"I'm Cat." She greeted Beck and Robbie. "And this is Jade."

"I'm Robbie, and this is Rex." Robbie grinned, staring intensely at the girl beside him. "And this is Beck and Andre." He motioned to his friends.

"We've met." Andre smiled. "Cat and Jade went to Hazelwood with me." That's why Hazelwood had sounded so familiar, Beck thought. Jade had told him that's where she was going, he must've just forgotten.

"and I know Jade." Beck stated bravely. "We went to the same elementary school." Jade gave him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Ohhh!" Cat grinned excitedly. "Were you guys like friends?" Beck nodded making Cat giggle even more.

"That's so cool!" She fawned. "Best friends?"

"It was a long time ago." Jade said sharply before Beck could reply. "We aren't friends anymore."

"We could be." Beck smiled at her, his middle school flirt attempting to force it's way out.

"But we aren't." Jade stated harshly, promptly ending the conversation.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to all of you who've reviewed so far! I'll try to update at least every week but hopefully it will be more often. Remember to keep reviewing they are what keep me inspired and writing :) Also I'll take any ideas for new stories, how you think Beck and Jade should get together, and any other ideas or critiques into consideration. Love you guys hope you're enjoying the story 3**


	3. It's Only For Real Actors

Beck was confused by Jade's reaction and became consumed in trying to figure it out. It would've impossible to forget about it if he'd tried; she shared over half of his classes and, against her will, sat at his table at lunch (Cat insisted on it.) The first few weeks of school passed quickly without Jade saying a word to him. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he couldn't get her off his mind.

But Beck couldn't deny that things were going well for him. He was as popular at Hollywood Arts as he had been at Jameston. He was never without someone to talk to, everyone wanted to be his partner, and freshman to senior girls alike practically threw themselves at him.

"I don't know how you do it." Andre laughed one day after Beck received yet another senior girl's phone number. "I doubt any freshman's ever gotten the amount of senior number's you've gotten, and it's only the first month of school." Beck laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that."

"Seriously dude. You've got to be the most popular guy in school. That's never happened to a freshman. Ever."

"I don't know man." Beck laughed. "I think that sophomore Ryder Daniels has me beat for most popular."

"Doesn't count, he has as many enemies as he does friends. So which senior are you going to call first?"

Beck shook his head. "I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not calling any of them." Beck shrugged, stooping to get something out of his locker. Andre stared at him, gaping.

"I don't think you understand," Andre raised his eyebrows at his friend. "We're talking about _hot senior girls_. Who gave _you_ their number. And you're telling me that you aren't going to call them?"

Beck shrugged. "So?"

Andre stared at him wide eyed, "You're crazy."

"I don't even know them!"

"So call them and get to know them!"

Beck shrugged. "I just don't want to okay?" He pushed his locker shut and stood up, facing Andre. He was as confused by it as Andre was, but he just didn't _want _to call any of the girls. The middle school Beck would've called every number he got, but not anymore. He just didn't want to. Suddenly Andre groaned knowingly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Beck frowned. "What?" He asked.

"She's the only girl in the entire school that you can't get." Andre rolled his eyes. "Is that why you want her? Cuz she's a challenge?"

"What?"

"You're chasing Jade West!"

"I am not!" Beck cried. How did Andre even come to that conclusion?

"I've seen the way you look at her." Andre insisted. "Don't deny it." Beck shook his head.

"You're crazy."

"Oh come on!" Andre gave him a look. "You're telling me you aren't at all interested in her."

"No!" Beck protested. "Not at all. We used to be friends. That's all that's between us. That's all that there ever was."

Andre raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"As sure as I am that I'm not calling these girls." Beck insisted, pulling the phone number he had just received from his pocket and ripping it into pieces. Andre gave him a look of horror.

"You're an idiot, Beck Oliver." He said exasperatedly.

"You know, sometimes, I agree with you." Beck sighed as he found himself watching Jade at her locker yet again. Something really was wrong with him.

Beck got a call from Andre Saturday morning asking him if he wanted to come over. His parents, he said, were having a barbecue to celebrate the new school year, and he was supposed to invite his friends from school. Beck agreed and showed up right on time. Andre greeted him at the door and motioned him inside.

At first he thought he was the first one there, he didn't see anyone in the yard except Andre's dad who was starting to grill and his mom who was setting up tables.

"Where's everyone else?" Beck asked Andre who shrugged. "Late I guess. You and Jade are the only ones here so far."

Beck stared at him. "Jade's here?" He asked. He had never gotten the impression that Andre and Jade did any more than tolerate each other for Cat's sake. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

Andre laughed. "Yeah you wouldn't, we're not exactly close or anything, but we're friends and we get on okay."

"Oh please." Jade countered, appearing on the stairs. "The only reason you even hang out with me and Cat is because you have no guy friends…or any other friends at all." She made a face and slowly descended the stairs.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Whatever, middle school was bad for all of us, you know that. That's why the three of us became friends in the first place."

"Oh shut up," Jade replied dryly "I could've had more friends if I wanted."

Andre shrugged in a "whatever you say" sort of way.

"What is he doing here?" Jade asked Andre coldly, noticing Beck.

Andre rolled his eyes. "He's my friend."

"Great, why don't you just invite Robbie too then?" She replied sarcastically.

"I did." Andre replied.

Jade groaned and walked out onto the deck yelling "You could've done better!" as she closed the door behind her. Andre laughed to himself. Beck sighed, wondering why he always felt so weird around her. He could feel his heart beating, something that only happened when she was around. Was he really that scared of her? He wondered. He knew he wasn't, but he didn't want to think about other reasons that his heart would race like that. He was just uncomfortable because of their past, he told himself again, but even he was beginning to question himself.

Outside, Jade was in a similar state. She felt awkward, being the only one besides Andre's parents in the yard, but she couldn't go back in the house. Being around Beck made her heart race in a way it never had. She attributed it to hate for him, guilt from ruining their friendship, anything that kept her mind away from what she really thought it meant. Because Jade West didn't fall in love, especially not with a pretty boy like Beck Oliver.

One by one the others arrived; Robbie, supporting Rex; Cat, bubbly and happy as ever; and some kids that Beck recognized from his classes but didn't know their names. Everyone stood around, drinking sodas and eating burgers as Andre's stereo played some of his self created music. Beck had to admit, Andre was beyond talented. He stood with Andre, talking to a group of kids from their acting class. A few groups of two were scattered around the yard, including Cat and Robbie who were getting on extremely well, Beck noticed. Then he noticed that Jade, who refused to sit with Cat while Robbie was around, was sitting alone at one of the tables, scribbling fiercely in her notebook. Beck politely excused himself from the group and headed over to where Jade was sitting.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, causing her to jump slightly as she was alerted to his presence.

"Writing." Jade replied shortly, not looking at him.

"I know that." Beck rolled his eyes, sitting next to her. "I meant _what _are you writing?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "A script." She replied. "For a play I'm gonna put on at school."

"Can I be in it?" Beck asked with a smile, purposely paralleling his first grade words.

"No." Jade said, but the corner of her lip twitched as she tried not to smile. "It's only for real actors."

Beck grinned. "But I am a real actor. I go to Hollywood Arts and everything." Jade looked up at him, a faint smile etched in her features. She's so pretty when she smiles, Beck thought unexplainably.

Jade sighed. "I really didn't think my dad was going to let me go to Hollywood Arts." She said, attempting to explain her actions back in fifth grade. She wanted him to know that she didn't hate him, she didn't know why, she just did.

Beck nodded, letting her know he forgave her. "Does this mean we are friends again?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Jade said with a small smile. She turned back to her writing. "But only if you buy me coffee every day."


	4. Black, With Two Sugars

Jade hadn't really expected Beck to bring her coffee every day, but when she got to school Monday morning, there he was, standing by her locker with a large coffee in his hand. He offered it to her and she frowned, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Black, with two sugars." Beck replied. Jade stared at him, what were the chances that he had _happened_ to choose her favorite kind?

"Cat told me." Beck said with a laugh, answering her suspicious stare.

"Oh." Jade said simply, taking the cup from him and turning back to her locker without a thank-you. Beck had expected as much, he doubted Jade West was much for expressing gratitude. But he didn't mind, she hadn't been when they were kids either; he had just learned to deal with it.

"So, Andre and Cat and I are going out for dinner tonight at 6:00 and then back to Cat's to work on homework." Beck began, wondering why the stupid pounding had returned to his heart. They were cool now right? So wasn't that supposed to have stopped? "And I was wondering, um, if you wanted to come with us?" Jade closed her locker, and took another sip of her coffee.

"Not really, I'm sure that Robbie kid will tag along and I'm really not in the mood to deal with him or his stupid puppet."

"Oh," Beck said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"But I will." Jade continued. "Because I have nothing better to do." Beck could've sworn he saw her smile.

"Great." He grinned. "It's called Gustro's, it's the one that's like just a mile from our neighborhood."

Jade nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to ask her parents for a ride.

"How are we getting to Cat's after?"

"Her mom's going to pick us up on her way back from bringing Cat's brother to some hospital, I guess." Beck laughed confused by his own explanation, but it seemed to make sense to Jade. Then again, she'd known Cat much longer than he had.

"I'll just walk to the restaurant then." She decided. "Since its so close."

"I'll walk with you." Beck said, earning him a look. "What? I brought you coffee this morning and everything."

"Whatever." Jade replied with a small smile. "I'll meet you outside your house at 5:45. If you're even a minute late, I'm leaving you."

"Deal." Beck agreed with a laugh.

Beck was at Jade's house at 5:44. He didn't know why, but spending time with her was suddenly at the top of his priorities. She stepped out at exactly 5:45, frowning when she saw him standing in her yard.

"You're on time." She said, as if she couldn't believe it.

"I figured I'd better be unless I wanted to walk alone." Beck laughed. "You seemed pretty serious at school."

"Of course I was serious." Jade replied shortly. "Come on. I don't want to be late."

"Why?" Beck teased. "Is the great Jade West being polite at last."

Jade shot him a look. "I just don't want to spend any more time here than I have to." She replied honestly. Beck frowned, wondering what she meant by it.

"You don't like your house?" He asked as he followed her off the property. Jade shook her head simply, offering no explanation.

"How come? It's gorgeous." Jade's house was practically a mansion, and although he'd never been inside, he could tell it was high class. It was probably four stories high, he guessed, with a perfectly kept up lawn and a fancy vibe. Most people would kill to live in a house like that but she seemed to spend as much time as possible away from it.

"You'd think so. My dad's a big time corporate lawyer." Jade replied, avoiding the question. "He pays people to keep it nice."

"So how come you don't like it?" Beck pressed. But Jade just shook her head.

"You wouldn't like it either." She said grimly. "Leave it at that." Beck knew better than to press her, especially with the fragility of their newly repaired friendship.

They walked in silence for several minutes until Jade said suddenly "So when do we get to meet your girlfriend?" Beck frowned not sure how to respond to such a question.

"I'll let you know once I meet her." He replied with a laugh. "I don't have a girlfriend, never have."

Jade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why did she care if he had a girlfriend? She shouldn't; and she didn't, she told herself. So why did she feel so relieved at his answer?

"Oh come on, you're telling me you've never had a date?" Jade asked incredulously, eyeing Beck suspiciously.

"I didn't say that. I said I haven't had a girlfriend. I've had plenty of dates, but no more than that."

"Oh, so you're a player. Predictable." Jade smirked. Beck laughed.

"I guess you could say I was. But I'm not like that anymore. Promise."

"And why's that?" Beck shrugged. He didn't quite know himself; all he knew was meaningless dates with girls he'd forget the next day no longer held any appeal for him.

"What about you?" He asked, "Anyone special?"

"No." Jade admitted. "But I don't care. I don't want a boyfriend anyway. High school relationships never last."

"You don't think?" Beck questioned, "I'm sure there are a few that do."

"I doubt it." Jade replied cynically. "It just gives people longer to change their minds, and let's face it; most people change their minds either way."

Beck frowned. "That's a depressing way to think about it. Do you even believe in true love?"

"No." Jade snapped, promptly ending the conversation.

**Writer's Note: So I'm not too sure what I think about this chapter so let me know your opinions. Love it? Hate it? What do you want to see happen next? Review please! :) **

**I'm not sure why I made Jade rich; it just seems like a lot of people tend to put her in the poor, abused background but I honestly see her more as the rich, neglected type who defies her "perfect" parents. So we'll see where I go with that.**

**I'm still deciding on how they are going to finally get together, so please, give me your suggestions. I promise to read and consider each one. :) **


	5. No Exceptions

Everyone knew Beck Oliver was in love. Everyone, that is, except Beck Oliver. From the way he brought her coffee each morning, to the way he watched her when she talked. The way he mentioned her all the time; and complimented everything she did. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Beck was falling hard for Jade. People rolled their eyes at his obsession; knowing she would never love him back. He turned down the most gorgeous girls in the school, not even knowing he was pursuing the unattainable, the only one who'd never have him, Jade West.

Andre was one of those people, encouraging Beck to call one of the many numbers he'd received. Beck refused, saying he simply didn't want to date, but Andre knew the truth. He hated to see his friend passing on these opportunities; he, like everyone else, was convinced that Jade would never love Beck back. He felt bad for his friend, wishing he would just move on already. But Beck was worse than stubborn, maybe he and Jade _were_ perfect for each other, Andre thought with a sigh.

Christmas was approaching fast and that meant so were exams. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade began getting together several times a week in a vain attempt to prepare their final projects and study for exams. One night, Jade and Cat were over at Andre's, finishing up a song for their music composition class. It was almost two in the morning by the time they finished, so the girls were staying over, in an attempt to simplify things. It had been a long time since just the three of them hung out and Cat was trying to get up to speed on everything in their lives.

"So you like Allie now. Are you going to ask her out, or what?" She asked Andre, as she tossed her sleeping bag down on the floor of his living room.

"No way." Andre replied, flustered by the idea. "She's a junior! And probably the hottest girl in the whole school."

"You only think that cuz you like her." Jade rolled her eyes. "She's not even that great."

"Oh yeah?" Andre challenged. "And who do _you_ think is the hottest girl in school?" Jade gave him a look.

"Who do you think is the hottest guy at school?" She asked him.

"Okay, okay." Andre laughed, "point taken."

"Who do you like Jadey?" Cat asked innocently.

"No one." Jade snapped. But Cat just shook her head.

"That's a lie, Jade. I can tell there's someone."

"No, there's not."

"That's not fair!" Cat cried. "We both said who we liked. Now it's your turn!"

"I told you, there's no one." Jade shot back.

"Ohh!" Cat squealed, completely unfazed by Jade's denial. "I bet I know who it is!"

"No you don't" Jade replied confidently, but her heart sped up as she wondered who the red-head had guessed.

"Yes I do!" Cat grinned happily. "It's Beck. Am I right?" Jade froze. Why would Cat guess Beck? They were friends again but that didn't mean anything right? The truth was, she was beginning to wonder if maybe she did like him. Her heart sped up to crazy speeds when she was around him, she got goose bumps every time they brushed against each other, she felt like smiling every time she saw him, and somewhere, in the back of her mind; she had been wondering if maybe, just maybe, that was what it meant to like someone.

"Wrong." She replied, but she had paused too long.

"Oh my gosh, you do like him!" Cat squealed, laughing happily.

"What about no, don't you get?!" Jade snapped, beginning to panic. She could _not _like Beck Oliver, she just couldn't. Andre was staring at Jade with wide eyes.

"What!?" Jade barked. "I don't, okay?" Andre didn't say anything, just continued to stare, wondering whether or not he should tell her that Beck liked her back because she obviously wasn't aware. Luckily, he didn't have to decide because Cat did it for him.

"He likes you too." She giggled. "I can tell."

Jade stared at her suspiciously. "Why do you say that?" She asked, careful not to let her guard down.

"Because." Cat replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He does." Jade rolled her eyes, figuring Cat didn't actually know what she was talking about. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"She's right." Andre interjected, before he could stop himself. Jade spun around to look at him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"He told you this?"

"Well, no." Andre began.

"Then how exactly would you know?" Jade spat, her voice accusing.

Andre rolled his eyes at his friend's suspicion. "It's obvious. I can tell by the way he looks at you and the way he talks about you." Jade didn't say anything, but Andre could tell she didn't really believe him.

"It's true, Jadey." Cat insisted softly, looking expectantly at her friend.

"It's obvious to everyone but you and him." Andre added with a smile. Jade shook her head. Even if she did believe them, it didn't matter. She had promised herself she'd never fall in love, and Beck Oliver would _not _be an exception. She'd just have to forget about it, it'd be better for both of them if she did.

"I'm going to bed." She declared, switching off the light and sliding into her sleeping bag. Cat and Andre exchanged a look and followed her lead, settling in their own sleeping bags nearby. Sometimes, talking to Jade was like running on a treadmill, they never got anywhere.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short, somewhat uneventful chapter. I considered making it longer, but it worked best to end it here because of the ideas I have for the next chapter. Also, I kind of like Jade's realization being it's own chapter, makes it seem more important somehow haha. Hopefully, the next one will be longer, as I feel that they seem to be getting shorter. Anyway, that gives you two updates in one night, which isn't bad ;) I hope you guys are enjoying the story and that you continue to review so that I feel motivated to update more often. Haha. Just saying. I'm really liking this story, I just hope I'm not rushing it. I'm anxious to get to the good stuff, and I know you guys are too. Hopefully the next chapter will satisfy some of that ;) **


	6. The Notebook

Exams came and went quickly enough, and unfortunately, so did winter break. Before anyone knew it, they were back in school again, all but ready for another semester. Beck, who had been spending almost every night with his friends, preparing for exams, was suddenly feeling rather lonely. His family was great, kept him busy almost every day during break, but he couldn't help but miss his friends. He missed Andre, and the way he could talk to him about anything. He missed Cat, her adorable innocence, and ever changing moods. He even missed Robbie, his eccentric ways, and stupid urban puppet. But mostly he missed Jade. He missed watching her as they talked, laughing as she tried not to smile at his ridiculous jokes. He missed her sarcastic remarks, her beautiful voice, and her rare, even more gorgeous smile. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that, whether he wanted to be or not, he was falling in love with the one and only Jade West. He hated himself for it, but Andre had been right all along, and he finally knew the real reason he turned down all those phone numbers. It was pathetic, really, he thought desperately after texting her for the fifth time one night. She'd never go out with him, she barely even liked him as a friend after all, and he shouldn't be wasting his time on her. Besides, he tried to convince himself, even if she did agree to go out with him, she'd probably be an awful girlfriend; controlling and mean for starters. But somehow, despite all his carefully crafted arguments to himself, he couldn't help but be in love with her. It wasn't something he could get rid of; he had to do something about it. Maybe then he could stop himself from texting her every day.

Jade had done her best to forget about Beck over the holidays, but it was almost impossible as he seemed to make it a goal to call or text her every day.

She had barely gotten a chance to get out of the house all break. Since her friends had been busy with their families, she had spent the majority of the two weeks locked up in her room, hoping her parents wouldn't bother her. Predictably, they hadn't, leaving her on her own more often than not. She celebrated in Christmas on her own by working on writing a new play and opening the presents her friends had brought her.

Cat had gotten her a sparkly necklace. She laughed when she opened it, knowing she'd probably never wear it, but appreciating the thought anyways. She made a mental note to thank the girl later; no matter how much it pained her, because she knew it would make her day. She pushed aside the frilly, pink wrapping paper, tucking the necklace gently into her nightstand.

Next she opened the one she knew to be from Andre because of the mini pianos all over the paper. It was a new pair of scissors. She grinned; Andre always gave the best presents. Next to them was a small note; "for your locker." Jade frowned; she had completely forgotten that they had to decorate their lockers when they got back from break. Apparently the first day back was dedicated to it; they got out of class and everything. She smiled, turning the shiny scissors over in her hands. Andre was right; they'd look perfect on her locker.

She tossed the present from Sinjin aside, the awkward kid who'd been hitting on her since the first day, and wondered how he'd even gotten her address to send it. However it'd gotten here, it was bound to be something weird that she didn't need; she'd throw it out later. She opened a small one from Robbie, tossing it with Sinjin's as soon as she realized what it was. That Robbie kid was beyond weird. She didn't know what Cat saw in him.

The last present in the pile was wrapped in plain blue paper and didn't have a name. Jade frowned, tearing the paper roughly from what turned out to be a cardboard box. She ripped that open as well, digging through the packing peanuts and revealing a simple black notebook. She frowned, what sort of boring present was that? She thought to herself. She flipped through the blank, lined pages, stopping when she noticed that inside cover had writing on it. "_For the most incredible, beautiful, and talented writer of all time." _It said in neat, cursive handwriting. Jade frowned, unwilling to believe the note was for her. She was Jade West after all, no person in their right mind would write such things about her. Maybe it had gotten mailed to the wrong address. That had to be it.

It wasn't that Jade doubted that she was beautiful or talented; she just couldn't picture anyone saying those things about her. She might have been able to believe that someone would call her talented, half the school envied her for it after all, but beautiful? No. She'd been called pretty by girls or hot by guys, but never, in her life, had someone referred to her as beautiful. No, it must've been a mistake, she was sure of it.

Beck was waiting for her by her locker as usual when Jade arrived at school Monday morning.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. "How was your Christmas?"

"Fantastic." She replied sarcastically. "I went caroling and baked cookies and stayed up all night waiting for Santa to come." She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.

"Oh come on, you don't like Christmas?"

"No."

"You must've done something fun."

"Nope, nothing at all." Jade replied bitterly, taking the coffee from his hand.

"Well did you get any good presents?" Beck asked.

"Andre gave me a good idea for my locker design." Jade shrugged.

"And what would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Beck laughed. "Anything else."

"Not really." Jade replied, slamming her locker. "I noticed you didn't get me anything though. It's too bad; I was really looking forward to trading in your gift for money."

"Oh I didn't, did I?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Jade frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beck shrugged, smiling. Jade rolled her eyes. The bell rang, and the hallway began to empty of all but the freshmen, who were preparing to makeover their lockers. Beck made his way back to his own locker and began to unpack his stuff. Jade turned her attention to her own locker, pulling a jar of black paint from her bag. Here goes nothing, she thought with a smile.

Beck was panicking, nobody could tell, but underneath his calm, cool demeanor, he was freaking out. His note to Jade was supposed to have cured him; he wasn't supposed to feel this way anymore. He had called Andre over break, desperately trying to figure out a way to shake his feelings for Jade. Andre had suggested writing Jade an anonymous note, telling her how he felt. Beck had been skeptical but Andre assured him that if he expressed his feelings to her, they'd go away. He insisted that it had worked for him in the past. So Beck had followed his advice, to no prevail. Seeing Jade this morning, he realized he was, if anything, more in love with her. Just her presence made his heart race; he felt his stomach drop when she looked at him. Andre kneeled just a few feet from him, constructing his locker from the front of a keyboard.

"That looks really cool." Beck said, but his voice immediately betrayed him.

Andre frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Beck just shook his head. "It didn't work." He mumbled. Andre gave him a sympathetic look.

"That bites, man. I'm sorry. So whatcha gonna do about it?" Beck just shrugged, turning back to his own locker. He honestly had no idea.

Jade stood back, admiring her work. Her once plain blue locker was now not only her favorite color, but covered in colorful pairs of scissors. Perfect. She thought happily, glancing around at the other freshman lockers. No one's would beat hers. Near her, Robbie was finishing the final touches on his locker, which, for some reason, he had covered in baby bottle nipples.

"What the chiz is that?" She asked with a frown.

"They remind me of a happier time!" Robbie defended. Jade rolled her eyes. She looked over at Andre's locker, which was now a small keyboard.

"Whoa." She laughed, approaching the locker. "You really went all out." Andre laughed, accepting her statement as the closest thing to a compliment he'd be getting.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Does it work?" Jade asked. Andre nodded, reaching up to demonstrate by playing a chord.

"Wow." Jade said, as the locker clicked open in response. "That's sick." Andre smiled. Jade turned to Beck.

"So let's see yours, then." She said, making Beck laugh at her serious tone.

"Okay." He said with a smile, stepping aside to reveal his locker. Jade frowned, at first she thought he hadn't even put a door on it, but quickly realized that the door was just clear. Clear.

"What kind of a design is that?" She asked, eyeing it critically.

"It's transparent. I have no secrets, and neither does my locker." Andre raised his eyes at his friend. No secrets at all? So he wouldn't care if he told Jade he liked her, eh? Beck gave Andre a look, knowing what he was thinking. It wasn't a secret that he liked Jade, just something he'd rather she not find out. Jade continued to stare at Beck's locker then turned away with a shrug.

"Come see mine." She ordered her friends. They followed her obediently.

"You used my idea." Andre said with a smile.

"Only because I like scissors." Jade replied, snarkily. "Don't be too flattered."

**Author's Note: So I pushed back the "big event" I had planned for this chapter. Don't kill me please! I just want to make sure I'm not rushing the story. But don't worry. Big things will be happening soon. Please review!**

**Now I'm going to personally answer some of my reviewer's questions and comments that I can't PM because they don't have accounts. And I'll be thanking my reader/reviewer of the week. Man that sounds awkward haha. But basically if someone leaves me a review that I feel deserves more than just a PM I will mention them in my Author's note at the end of the next chapter. Okay. So.**

**E: Will Beck and Jade have kids? Hmm. I assume so. However in my story they are only teenagers and I doubt I'll continue to this story for that many years of their life. So not in this story, but I like to think that some day they do get married and have kids.**

**Piip: You're comment made my day. Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**And... I'd like to thank Victoriousjadefan for making my week with her reviews. She's incredible. Check her out on here, she's super nice and a good writer and deserves 1000 reviewers as nice as her. I wish I had the time to read and review all her stories. Thanks for your loyalty Victoriousjadefan!**


	7. The Project

Jade groaned staring at her teacher with utmost annoyance. Of course Sikowitz had to assign her and Beck to be partners for the stupid class project, she thought miserably. It wasn't that she didn't like Beck, or that he was a bad partner or anything, but she was having a hard enough time as it was forgetting about her feelings for him without having to be alone with him every evening for the next 2 weeks. It didn't help either that he seemed so happy about it, as if he actually wanted to spend time with just her.

"Jade." He called, catching up with her after class. "Hey."

"Hi." Jade replied flatly, continuing to walk down the hall.

"So." Beck began awkwardly, feeling her resistance to their working together. "When do you want to start working on the project?" Jade shrugged but didn't say anything. Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"It's for a really big grade, so I think the sooner we start on it the better."

"Yeah whatever." Jade replied shortly. "We can start whenever, I don't care."

"Okay." Beck sighed. "How about tomorrow after school? My place?"

"Whatever."

Jade showed up a half an hour after school let out the next day, wanting to make sure he knew she had more important things to do than rush over to his house. When she arrived, he was leaning against a big RV parked in his driveway.

"What the heck is that?" Jade asked, eyeing the vehicle. "Did your family become camping nuts or something in the past 3 years?" Beck laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope." He opened the door and motioned her inside, she frowned but stepped in slowly, scanning the room. "Welcome to my home." Beck grinned.

"You do not live in here." Jade shook her head in disbelief.

"I do."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." Beck laughed. "My parents said if I lived under their roof I had to obey their rules; so I went out and bought my own roof." Jade frowned, the RV was a nice size, complete with a bed and 2 small couches. A fish tank sat against the far wall, while various posters and items cluttered the walls and desks. It was homey at least, but she still couldn't picture him living in it.

"And your parents just let you move out here? Just like that?"

"Well no." Beck laughed. "Not just like that. It took a lot of arguing and convincing and what not before they finally agreed. And even then it came with like a thousand conditions."

"I thought the whole point was to not have to follow their rules?"

"Well the conditions are pretty easy compared to all the rules I had to follow before, basically I just had to promise not to drink or smoke or whatever in here. But it's not like I was planning on it anyway." Jade laughed, rolling her eyes. How could his parents even be worried about things like that? He was Beck Oliver for goodness sake.

"So." Beck began as they ran out of things to say to one another. "What do you want to do for the project?" Jade shrugged.

"I don't care." She replied simply, dropping her bag to the floor and sitting on one of the couches. Beck shrugged, sitting down beside her. He pulled a notebook out of his backpack and flipped to an empty page.

"He left it pretty open, all we have to do basically is create a one-act play and then perform it for the class in the black-box theatre. So what kind of play should we do?"

"Something scary." Jade suggested. "That we can do up all big." Beck laughed.

"Okay. Scary. We can work with that. So what sort of scary?"

"It should be about a guy who gets trapped in an abandoned building, and is haunted by the spirit of a girl that died there years before." Offered Jade. Beck nodded, making note of her ideas in his notebook.

"That'd be cool. I bet Sinjin would hook us up with some really cool special effects stuff too. That way we can make it really creepy." Beck laughed. But Jade wasn't paying attention anymore. She was staring at what he had written, her heart pounding.

"Jade?" Beck asked, taking in her frozen state. "Is everything okay?" Jade blinked hard, trying to shake her daze.

"Yeah, fine." She said dully. "That sounds good."

"Right, well, I was thinking-"

"Actually, I just realized I have to be somewhere." Jade said suddenly, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Right now." Beck stared at her in confusion.

"Okay...Can we work on this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah whatever." Jade said quickly, keen to put as much distance between her and Beck as possible. She practically fell out of the RV, running as soon as she got out of sight. She ran all the way home, pushing past her arguing parents, and rushing up the stairs to her room. She threw her bag from her, dropped to her knees, and desperately began to feel around under her bed, tossing aside notebook after notebook until she reached the one she wanted. She pushed it open roughly, staring at the cursive lettering on the inside cover. Just as she'd feared, it was exactly the same.

Beck's handwriting looked almost exactly like the writing on the inside cover of the notebook she had received for Christmas. She stared at the writing for several minutes, trying to convince herself she was just seeing things. There was no way Beck had sent her the notebook, she told herself. He was Beck Oliver, he could have any girl in the whole school, there was no way he'd be chasing her. She eventually convinced herself that he probably mixed up her and another girl's present. After all, he probably sent out bunches of them to all of his friends and had a hard time keeping track of them all. _Or, _she decided, if on the slim possibility that it was for her, he probably just wrote things like that to all his girl friends. Players probably did that sort of thing.

Still, she couldn't help but feel uneasy when she saw him standing at her locker the next day at school.

"Hey, what happened last night?" He asked, handing her the coffee. "Why'd you have to leave so suddenly?" Jade shrugged.

"Something came up." She replied critically. Beck frowned at her, unbelieving, but didn't push the matter further.

"Are we still on for today?" He asked her. "After school again?"

"Sure." Jade replied, trying her best to stay cool. He hadn't meant what he wrote, she assured herself again, sipping her coffee. But for some reason she ended up feeling worse instead of better.

**Author's Note: Not the big event I had planned, but I swear this story is writing itself. I actually really like this angle for this chapter and I promise BIG THINGS ARE COMING. I'm not saying when or what, but you will be happy I hope! Thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming as well. Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Lines Crossed

"Are you sure we should change that line? I thought it was good like it was."

"Definitely. It makes the ghost sound weak, the ghost is supposed to be intimidating!"

"I think it's fine, Jade. It doesn't make her seem weak, just human."

"She's not human, she's a ghost!" It was the night before Beck and Jade had to perform their one-act play for school, and they were arguing about last minute changes to the script. Beck seemed to think the script was perfect as it was, but Jade, feeling the pressure of the impending performance, was suddenly seeing a thousand flaws with it.

"And I think we need to change her line on page 5 as well, it doesn't make sense." Beck shook his head, at the rate she was going, they'd be rewriting the entire play by morning. He left her on the couch, crawling over to sit on the floor in front of the TV. He grabbed the controller and clicked it on, leaving an incredulous Jade staring after him.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, walking over to stand in front of her partner. "We only have one night before we have to perform this thing, and you're going to sit and watch TV?" Beck rolled his eyes, looking around her at the TV.

"The script's fine, but it won't be if we keep changing it. Relax, Jade. It'll be great." She glared at him, lunging for the remote, but he hid it behind him, out of her reach. Jade scowled and lunged again, determined to get the remote, but he moved it again, and she ended up falling on him in a desperate attempt to grab it. This didn't deter her, she continued to grab for it, and he continued to keep it just out of her reach. The battle continued for several minutes until she finally managed to grab it, after practically pinning him underneath her.

"Ha!" She cried, scrambling off him and turning off the TV. Before he could grab it back, she popped the batteries out and shoved them in her pocket, tossing the clicker back at him.

"How mature." Beck teased. "But you do know the TV has a power button on it don't you?" Jade gave him an annoyed look.

"We have to finish our play." She insisted.

"No we don't." Beck countered. "We finished it days ago and have spent the last three days making changes. We've made all the necessary changes by now. It's fine. If you change it anymore, you'll ruin it." Jade scowled, but didn't argue. She slowly sat down beside him, pouting silently.

"Come on Jade, don't be like that." Beck pleaded, but Jade continued to stare straight ahead, not making eye contact.

"I just want it to be good." She said stubbornly. "I want to shut up all those people who think they're better than me." Beck stared at her.

"You don't have to prove anything to them." He assured her. "But don't worry you will. The play we wrote is amazing. And it's all thanks to you." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." Beck insisted. "You're an amazing writer. People are just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade dismissed him. "Whatever."

"I'm not kidding, Jade." Beck continued. "You'd be surprised how many people are jealous of you. After all, you're beautiful, beyond talented, and incredible in everything you do. They'd be crazy not to be." Jade looked up at Beck, all ready with a smart remark, but as soon as their eyes met, it faded. She was suddenly at a loss for words, something that barely ever happened to her. Before she even knew what was happening they were both leaning towards each other. Their lips met gently at first, sending their already pounding hearts into overdrive. They didn't think; they couldn't have if they'd wanted to. Their lips moved against each other, electricity surging through their veins. Beck wound his arm around Jade's waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jade responded by bringing her hands to his face, pulling him to her with the same force. After a minute they broke for air, breathing hard, and trying not to look at each other. Slowly it hit them what they had done. They had crossed all those carefully set boundaries, torn down their own delusional thinking.

Jade was the first to react. She stood up slowly, staring at Beck with wide eyes. Beck opened his mouth to say something but she didn't give him a chance; she was out the door in less than a second, running for home.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I really wanted to keep this as it was. What do you guys think? Big event enough for you? Haha. I hope I didn't make Jade or Beck OOC but it's hard to write a romance scene without drifting a tiny bit from the characters' norms, especially Jade. But I did the best I could. I hope you guys like it! Review, review, review!**


	9. Apology

Andre could tell that something was up the second Beck walked into school the next morning. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep, he looked like he had just woken up, and his usual calm demeanor was replaced with a stress-filled one; he was glancing all around, his eyes searching.

"Beck." Andre called to him from his locker. Beck quickly approached his friend.

"I have to tell you something." He said desperately. Andre nodded to show he was listening.

"You know how Jade and I have to perform our one-act play today?" Andre nodded again. "I can't do it." Andre stared at his friend.

"Um, what do you mean you can't do it? Didn't you guys get it done?"

"Yeah we got it done all right."

Andre frowned. "Then why can't you do it?" He knew it couldn't be stage fright; Beck Oliver was one of the most confident actors he knew. If he and Jade had the script ready, he'd be ready to act, so why was he acting so weird?

"I screwed up." Beck said, running his hand through his hair. "Big time."

"On the script?"

"With Jade!" Andre frowned, now he was really lost.

"What happened with Jade?"

"I kissed her." Andre raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"It's about time!" He said with a laugh. Beck stared at his friend.

"It's not funny. She ran out! I ruined everything." Andre rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't. Jade's just not used to people liking her. She'll get over it. She has to; she likes you too." Beck shook his head.

"I doubt that."

"Trust me." Andre assured his friend. "It'll work out."

…

Jade showed up only moments before the bell in a desperate attempt to avoid Beck. She wasn't so lucky though, as he was waiting at her locker like he always was.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up." He gave her a small smile.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't." Jade shot back. Beck sighed.

"Jade, look, I-"

"No coffee?" Jade interrupted him, eyeing his empty hand. "Not a great start to an apology." Beck stared at her, dumbfounded.

"An apology?" He repeated dumbly.

"Yes Beck, an apology. Maybe you haven't heard of it, but it's what most people do after they screw up." Jade retorted.

"Apologize for what?" Beck asked irritably; was she really going to try to blame this all on him?

"You know what you did."

"What; kiss you? You didn't seem to mind at the moment!" Beck shot back. Jade glared at him.

"Shows how much you know."

"You are just as much to blame for that kiss as I am!" Beck replied, defensively.

"Oh am I?" Jade gritted her teeth. "If you had just helped me with the stupid script changes, none of this would've even happened!" Beck closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience. Andre had been so wrong; there was no way Jade liked him, kissing her had been a mistake.

"You're right." Beck replied slowly. "I never should've kissed you. It was a big mistake." Jade stared at him, slamming her locker harder than necessary. Without a word, she turned and walked to class, leaving Beck staring after her, wondering to himself what had just happened.

…

"Ah, Beck. Nice of you to join us." Sikowitz greeted his latecomer with a grin. "We were just about to head down to the black-box for our one-act plays. Hopefully you're prepared because I think I'll have you and Jade go first." Jade shot Beck a look of utmost anger as the class stood to follow Sikowitz into the theatre.

"Come along class!" Sikowitz called happily. "To the box of blackness!" The class filed into the theatre where Sinjin and his friends were already preparing the special effects needed for each play.

"Go get dressed!" Sikowitz instructed Beck and Jade. "I can't wait to see what you've created!" Jade grabbed her bag roughly, heading for the changing rooms. Beck sighed, picking up his own stuff. This would be fun.

…

"It's your fault if we fail!"

"And how do you figure that?"

"You messed up your lines!"

"Oh yeah, which ones?"

"You should know!"

Andre, Cat, and Robbie made their way to their usual lunch table, their bickering friends following closely behind. Cat, who avoided controversy like the plague, looked like she was going to have a stroke. Andre squeezed her hand reassuringly as they sat down, trying to calm her, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Maybe if you hadn't made so many script changes-"

"Oh! So it's my fault then!?"

"I didn't say that, I just-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Andre glared at the two, sick and tired of hearing them. "Just cut it out already, or you're going to give Cat a heart attack." Beck looked at Cat guiltily, who was being silent for the first time since he'd known her. She stared back at him with big, sad eyes.

"Sorry, Cat." He said softly, looking down at his food. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, but he couldn't help it. Jade knew just how to get to him, but then again, she could probably get to anybody. Andre looked back and forth from Beck to Jade.

"Jade." He barked suddenly. "Come with me." It was so unlike Andre to give commands, that Jade followed him without question. He led her away from the table and crossed his arms.

"What's up with you?" He asked. Jade frowned.

"Nothing." She replied simply. "Beck's the one-"

"I know you aren't fighting because of the play." Andre cut her off. Jade didn't say anything; just stared in silence, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Beck told me about the kiss."

"And?" Jade shot back, not even bothering to deny it. Andre stared at her.

"So what's your problem? You're being a total gank." Jade opened her mouth to protest but Andre didn't give her a chance. "Don't even bother to deny it. He likes you Jade, a lot. You might not believe it but it's true. So just consider laying off him a little. Even if you don't like him back. Just give him a break."

**Author's Note: Bade's still not together! Don't hate me! Haha. It'd be too predictable if they got together right after the kiss, and we both know Beck and Jade are anything but predictable. Hope you enjoyed. Check out my new story too! Love you guys.**


	10. Just Drive

Beck and Jade stopped fighting after Andre's outburst but their bickering was replaced by a much worse atmosphere of awkward silence. They barely looked at, let alone spoke to each other the rest of the day. Andre figured they just needed a while to cool down, but when Friday rolled around with no change in their interactions, he decided it was time to intervene. He called Beck the next day and invited him over, confronting him as soon as he arrived.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as soon as Beck stepped out of his car. "And when did you get a car?" He frowned, eyeing the vehicle, temporarily distracted from his rant.

"Oh." Beck laughed. "Well you know how I got my license a few weeks ago? Well I drove my parents so crazy asking to borrow their car all the time that they just bought me a used car to get me out of their hair." Andre smiled, giving the car a quick once over.

"Not bad." He nodded in approval.

"Yep. So if you need a ride, I gotcha covered." Beck grinned. "And I'm not sure what's wrong with me, Andre. But I'm sure you're going to tell me." Andre rolled his eyes; and Beck raised his eyebrows with a smile. Why did Beck make it so hard to be mad at him?

"Jade likes you, you know she does, and yet you're ignoring her. Explain to me why that makes any sense." Beck gave him a look.

"She's ignoring me too." He pointed out. "And besides, I think you're way off on that. There's no way she likes me."

"Yeah but she's Jade; of course she's going to ignore you. And look, I know she doesn't act like she likes you, but trust me, I know Jade. She does." Beck rolled his eyes.

"She tried to make me apologize for kissing her!"

"And?" Beck stared at Andre.

"And? What do you mean and?"

"Dude, she's Jade. If you thought she was going to be all happy about you kissing her then you don't know her at all." Beck sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"So, say you're right. Then what? It doesn't change the fact that she's barely talking to me."

"Do you like her?" Beck frowned.

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then fight for her."

….

Beck called Jade as soon as he got home from Andre's. He wasn't sure whether or not he believed him, but Jade was already not speaking to him, so what'd he have to lose? Andre was right about one thing at least, he wasn't getting anywhere with his current approach. It was time to try something different.

"What?" Jade answered rudely.

"Hello to you too."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Beck explained. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Right." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Beck asked bluntly.

"No." Jade replied, somewhat thrown by the question.

"Tomorrow?"

"No." Stronger this time.

"Monday?"

"Never." Jade replied icily.

"Look, Jade, I'm sorry about what I said on Monday. Kissing you wasn't a mistake, and I'm not sorry I did it." Jade froze, not sure how to respond to such a remark.

"Oh, you're not are you?" She challenged.

"No." Beck replied with all the confidence he could muster. "I like you, Jade West, and I'm going to make you like me too."

"I highly doubt that."

"I guess we'll see then. Bye, Jade. See you Monday." Jade hung up with a frown. He was playing her right?

Beck sighed to himself as the phone went dead. He hoped Andre knew what he was talking about, because it sure wasn't fun getting rejected all the time. But he figured he'd have to get used to it if he was pursuing Jade, because he was sure there'd be a lot of it involved.

…

"Hey." Beck smiled flirtily at Jade as she approached her locker the next morning. He held out her coffee to her, something he hadn't done for a week. Jade gave him a look of distrust but took the coffee anyway, reaching to open her locker.

"What are you doing this Friday?" Beck asked.

"Nothing with you." Jade replied shortly.

"Oh come on." Beck rolled his eyes. "You don't even know where I want to take you." Jade closed her locker, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, Beck, tell me." She sighed.

"There's this new movie-"

"No."

"-and it's playing Friday night-"

"No." Jade turned to walk away.

"-it's called the Scissoring." Jade froze; her attention caught for the first time all conversation.

"The one about the girl who comes back to life-"

"And uses a pair of scissors on her friends? Yep that's the one." Beck laughed. Andre had informed him about Jade's fascination with scissors and he planned to use that to his advantage. Jade frowned, considering.

"Fine." She said finally. "But you're paying. And it's NOT a date."

"Deal. I'll pick you up at 7."

…..

Beck showed up at Jade's house exactly at 7. He climbed out of his car and approached her front door, knocking gently. He could hear voices on the other side, angry voices from the sound of it. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could distinctly pick out Jade's voice. She was yelling about something, her voice high and panicked unlike the usual cold voice she used at school. Worried, Beck knocked again, harder this time, and the people immediately fell silent. Jade appeared at the door after a second, looking disgruntled.

"Ever heard of texting?" She asked harshly, pushing past him and heading for his car. Neither of her parents came to the door and Beck decided not to push it by saying hello. He had always had a feeling they weren't too fond of him anyways. He closed the door and followed Jade to the car. She yanked open the car door and fell into the seat, yanking her seatbelt over her.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, sliding in beside her.

"Just drive." Jade barked. Beck sighed, sliding his key into the ignition. There was definitely more to Jade West than he had once thought.

…

Jade was silent the whole way to the movie. She ignored Beck's feeble attempts to start conversation and didn't even protest when he gave up and turned on the radio. Beck figured she'd at least complain about the station he put on but she didn't. She didn't say a word. After what felt like the longest 10 minute drive of Beck's life, they pulled up to the theater and headed inside. Beck bought the tickets and, after several inconsequential attempts to ask Jade what she wanted, a bucket of popcorn. Jade lead the way into the theater and found seats in the very back. Beck followed along obediently, sitting wherever she wanted.

"What topic did you get for the screen-writing project?" He asked once they'd settled. The silence was getting to him and he just had to make conversation, of any kind. She looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"Romance." She said, speaking for the first time since they'd left. She made a face. "I swear the teacher is out to get me." Beck laughed.

"Oh come on. Mrs. Anderson is not out to get you."

"Is too!" Jade protested, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. "I always get the stupid topics."

"I don't think romance is a stupid topic."

"Well, that makes sense." Jade replied, raising an eyebrow at Beck.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because you're you, and romance is stupid." Beck rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

"Okay, okay. But what's so bad about romance?"

"It's for pathetic, self-conscious girls to feel like they are worth something. It doesn't really mean anything. Especially in high school. Besides how do they expect high school students to write about it? They've never been in love."

"Oh I'm sure some high schoolers have."

"Yeah right." Beck sighed, leaning back in his seat. He opened his mouth to reply but just as he did, the lights went down and the speakers blared, swallowing any reply he may have had.

…..

Jade was in a considerably better mood after the movie. For some reason, seeing people murdered with scissors had that effect on her. She wasn't sure why this was; maybe because it reminded her that her life wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, or maybe it was simply because she liked scissors.

"I can't believe you like that stuff, Jade." Beck frowned as they walked from the theater together. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, you handled it better than most people." She laughed slightly. "So far you're the least annoying person I've gone to the movies with."

"Thanks a lot." Beck laughed. "Who am I competing with?" he asked curiously.

"Andre and Cat." Jade replied. "And they're not hard to beat. Cat ran out crying and Andre screamed the whole time. Talk about annoying." Beck laughed.

"Well I can see why, if the movies were anything like that one." He shuttered, remembering the awful scenes.

"You're the one who invited me in the first place." Jade replied defensively.

"I know, and hey if that's what it takes to get to hang out with you, I'll just have to deal with it." Jade frowned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're seriously doing all this just to hang out with me?" Beck nodded. "Why?" He shrugged.

"I told you. I like you; you're different, unique." Jade stared at him, distrustful.

"Well if you're just trying to get me to go out with you, you can forget it. It's not happening." Beck shrugged, unlocking his car.

"Okay. Then we can be friends, and I'll hope that some day you change your mind about going out with me." He slid into the driver's seat, his face unreadable.

"I won't." Jade assured him, sliding in next to him in the car. Beck just shrugged, effectively irritating Jade. She hated how cool he was about all this. Beck started the engine, pulling out and heading back in the direction of their neighborhood.

"No!" Jade said suddenly, making Beck jump slightly.

"What?"

"Don't take me home. Take me to Cat's."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late." Beck asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yes." Jade insisted. "Take me there. _Now_." Beck shrugged, pulling into a nearby driveway and turning around, heading for Cat's. He could practically feel Jade's tension from the evening returning full force and he tried to lighten the mood by turning on the radio. But Jade didn't let him get away with it this time. She reached forward before he could, swatting his hand away. She took the dial herself, flipping through stations until she found one she liked, turning it up much loader than Beck would've. Beck noticed that she had chosen one of his favorite stations, and he laughed inwardly that the two most opposite people would have the same music taste. He began to sing along to the song and eventually Jade joined him, their voices echoing with the music in the close to empty L.A. streets.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but school's been killer. Besides, I wanted to post a longer chapter so I hope this doesn't disappoint! I honestly really like this story even though it's slow moving. I know some of you probably hate me for not letting them get together; but I just can't put them together yet. I feel like Jade is the kind of person who wouldn't let love in easily and the Bade we know and love could NOT have come easily. I don't think they'd be anywhere as close as they are -were, sigh. DAN GET THEM BACK TOGETHER- if they had just gotten together all of a sudden. Also I think that would take some of the specialness of their relationship away if they did. So please excuse my dragging out of this, I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**New Victorious this weekend! Yay! But sad too cuz it's the last season. Phooey on Nickelodeon. **

**What do you guys think of the Jandre video Dan reposted today? I honestly think he's probably misleading us and its not actually going to happen. But who knows. I definitely don't think they'll end up together though with Tori Saves Beck and Jade coming soon, but I could be wrong.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. You have no idea how much your reviews make me smile :D**


	11. Popcorn

"There's this new restaurant that just opened up-"

"Are you deaf? I said no."

"You've been saying no all week."

"And?"

"Come on, Jade. It's supposed to be amazing."

"Then get one of your little girlfriends to go with you." Beck rolled his eyes. He was used to such responses; it was a ritual they went through every time he asked her out.

"Please?" He begged, "I'll pay."

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes, giving him a small smile. "That was never up for discussion."

"So you'll come out for me?"

"No."

"You know, you're beginning to really hurt my self esteem."

"Good." Beck sighed, frustrated with how slow things were moving. He watched as she walked away, knowing the battle was far from over.

And battle, it was. Beck asked Jade out several times a week after their "date" to the movies. "Just as friends," he insisted every time he asked her; still, he got rejected more often than not. She didn't trust him, he could tell, but he was hoping he could change that.

Jade didn't want it to happen, but little by little she was letting her guard down. Beck had that effect on her, and as much as she tried to avoid it, she frequently caught herself letting him in. She began to say yes to him more and more often, taking up his offers to go out in the evenings. At first, it was simply to get out of her house, but she soon found that she somewhat enjoyed hanging out with the charming boy, no matter how much she denied it.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Beck asked her one day as they stood at her locker as usual. "and watch a movie or something?"

Jade hesitated, she hadn't been to his RV since the kiss, and she was slightly worried about a repeat episode. She opened her mouth to turn him down, but he cut her off before she could.

"I rented _Nightmares at the Office._" Jade frowned.

"I thought you hated horror movies." He shrugged.

"They're growing on me." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She agreed, "But you try anything and I'll never go anywhere with you again." Beck laughed.

"Come on Jade. Don't you know me better than that?"

…..

Jade walked over to Beck's house after an unpleasant dinner with her parents. Her mom happened to read that family dinners brought families together in a magazine while she was out getting a massage that day. She had come how ecstatic, insisting that they all eat together that evening. The dinner had consisted of nothing but arguing, insults, and the occasional flying fork. Good job Mom, she thought sarcastically to herself as she walked, we're really close now. She arrived at Beck's house in a sour mood, not that he was surprised; she always seemed to be in a bad mood when she came from her house. Beck had given up asking what was wrong, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. So he just let her in and put the movie in, not saying a word. She sat on the floor in front of the TV and Beck joined her as soon as the movie was cued up.

"No popcorn?" She asked, eyeing his empty hands. Beck laughed.

"Would you like some?"

"Good detective work." Beck rolled his eyes. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed some from his cupboard, pausing at his microwave.

"You could say please."

"Don't push it."

"Do you want the popcorn or not?"

"Beck…" Jade warned.

"Well?" Jade stared at him, debating in her mind.

"Please." She mumbled, deciding she wasn't in the mood to get into a battle of wills at the moment. Beck smiled and put the popcorn in the microwave, smiling proudly at her.

"Now was that so hard?"

"You're just lucky I'm tired." Beck laughed, bringing the popcorn over and setting it between them after a few minutes. The movie had already begun, but he didn't mind. He didn't really like horror movies anyways, but he enjoyed Jade's company enough that he was willing to watch them to get her to stay, even if they gave him nightmares. He made a move to get some popcorn and she yanked the bowl out of his reach, setting it on her other side. Beck shrugged and scooted closer to her, leaning across her to reach the bowl. She pushed it even farther away in response and he had to really reach to get it. She groaned as he did; he was effectively blocking her view of the screen.

"Beck, get off." She growled, pushing him back with all her might. He practically fell backwards with the impact but not before successfully securing a handful of popcorn.

"You know," He smiled cheekily, "It'd be a lot easier if you just put the popcorn between us, otherwise I think this will be a pretty uncomfortable night." Jade rolled her eyes, then smiled slyly.

"Fine." And before he could stop her, the popcorn was all over his lap.

"That was mature." He laughed, picking up a piece of popcorn and popping it into his mouth. "But flawed. You basically just gave me all the popcorn." Jade rolled her eyes, grabbing a handful of popcorn from his lap.

"You're an idiot." She replied. "It'd take a lot more than that to get me to give you all the popcorn." Beck rolled his eyes.

"Good to know."

**Author's Note: Basically a filler chapter, but I wanted to kind of show the changing dynamic between the two. So enjoy! And make sure you look for updates on Sundays because I will probably update every Sunday. I might even post more than one. I'm going to try to post another tonight. So stay tuned! REVIEW! :D**


	12. Her Choice

Slowly, Beck was breaking through Jade's shell. He could tell because she was beginning to open up around him, acting a lot more like herself. Still, when a sharp knock on his RV door at nearly 2 in the morning, it didn't even cross his mind that it could be her. He stumbled tiredly out of bed, wondering who on earth would be knocking at such an hour.

"Coming." He called tiredly, pulling the door open to reveal a miserable looking Jade. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, and he knew immediately that she had been crying. He motioned her in without question. She stepped inside and collapsed on one of the couches, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. Beck watched her for a minute, unsure of what to do. She looked so vulnerable, so unlike the Jade West he knew. She curled up on the couch, clutching one of the pillows to her as she cried. She kept her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears. She waited for him to ask her what was wrong but he didn't, just grabbed the blanket off his own bed and covered her with it. He tucked her in gently, as if not wanting to disturb her. He smoothed the blanket and after a moment's hesitation, kissed her forehead so gently she wondered if she imagined it. She fell asleep much quicker than she thought she'd be able to, feeling save for the first time in a while.

….

She opened her eyes slowly the next morning, wishing she could stay asleep forever. She hated her dad for making her wish such things upon herself, but in the end, she knew she deserved them. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that Beck wasn't in his bed. She sat up, looking around the RV, but with the same results. Beck simply wasn't there. She frowned; pulling out her phone to make sure it wasn't broken from last night's events. It didn't appear to be and she was grateful; she really didn't want to be asking her parents for money at the moment. She heard the door open and looked over to see Beck coming in.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"Good morning to you too." She continued to stare at him, not saying a word. He sighed. "Babe, I can only sleep so late. Besides, I had to go get breakfast, unless you wanted to eat the popcorn and crackers I keep in here." Jade frowned, wondering if he realized what he had just said. It was weird to hear him call her babe, like they were dating or something. But for some unbeknownst reason, she didn't feel like hitting him; she felt like smiling. She decided to let him get away with it, just this once.

"It better be good." She mumbled and Beck smiled.

"Decide for yourself." He handed her a tray that she hadn't even realized he was carrying. It had pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. She rolled her eyes. "You don't like it?" He asked with a frown. Jade shook her head.

"It's not that." She replied, giving him a half smile. "I just can't figure out how you're single. Any guy who can cook automatically has a girlfriend, it's just science." Beck laughed.

"Well the girl I like says she'll never ever date me, so…"

"So find a new one." Jade snapped, knowing very well what girl he was referring to. "Any girl in the whole school would be ecstatic to date you."

"Is that a compliment?" Beck grinned, causing Jade to throw a piece of bacon at his head. "Truthfully Jade, there's only one girl I want to go out with. So if she doesn't want to go out with me there's really no point in dating." Jade took a bite of her pancakes, not looking at him.

"You're so cliché." She replied. "It's sickening." Beck shrugged.

"I do my best." He smiled.

….

Jade didn't want to go home. She took Beck up on his offer to go to the beach, to lunch, to a movie, and to dinner, desperate to stay away from her house. Her parents didn't even call the whole day, reinforcing her notion that they couldn't care less if she ever came back.

"Don't you think your parents are worried about you?" Beck asked her as they sat in his RV after they got back from dinner. Jade shook her head.

"They don't care."

"I really think you should at least call them."

"Well I don't. So just leave it, Beck." Beck sighed, it wasn't that he didn't love having her around, he did; he was just worried. How bad did things have to be at her house for her to want to get away from this badly? He wondered. Jade was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the wall of his RV. He sat on the side opposite of her so their legs met in the middle, barely touching.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to pry." Jade shrugged, staring down at her hands to avoid looking at him. They sat in silence for several minutes until Jade broke it with a barely audible whisper.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" She asked, her voice was so vulnerable, so unlike her usual demeanor that it completely through Beck off.

"Of course." He answered honestly. "I haven't even looked at other girls since I met you." He expected her to chide him for being cheesy, but she didn't. She just stood up slowly, turning away from him. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Jade stood debating with herself. She couldn't deny she had feelings for the boy; she felt sparks when they touched, she thought about him all the time, he made her stomach flip, all the stupid cliché stuff Cat had forced her to read about. And the kiss; it had been beyond fireworks. So why couldn't she just say yes to him? Maybe having a boyfriend would be fun; at least it'd give her someone to love her.

And yet she was terrified. She was terrified that she'd come to love him and he'd be torn away from her just like everything else she loved. Still, she knew the damage was done; she couldn't stop herself from loving him if she kept hanging around him, together or not. She took a deep breath, she had 2 choices; she either had to get away now, or take the risk. She turned to him slowly, her face betraying her confliction.

"Beck, I…" She shook her head miserably, unable to form the words. Beck stood and faced her, taking her face in his hands. She was powerless to do anything but let him kiss her, and she felt herself melt as soon as his lips touched hers. He kissed her gently, lingering for only a second before slowly pulling away. She looked up at him and before she could stop herself, she had thrown her arms around his neck. She pulled him into her and he responded passionately, their lips moving together in ways he hadn't even dared to imagine. Jade held him as close to her as she could, whether she wanted to or not, she had made her choice.

**Author's Note: Yay! Yay! Yay! I had so much fun writing this part! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! No, this story is NOT over. It will continue as long as I have good reviewers and followers. Bade overload! YAY! Hahaha REVIEW! =D**


	13. Interlaced Fingers

Beck slid his hand into Jade's, interlacing their fingers and making her smile against her will.

"Come on." He grinned at her, pulling her gently toward the school doors. She followed reluctantly, the stupid smile still etched in her features. She couldn't deny that she loved walking into school with her hand in Beck's. The second they pushed open the doors, they had the whole hall's attention. People whispered and pointed, freezing in their tracks to watch the new couple go by. Jade's smile immediately changed to a smirk as they crossed the hall to her locker. She had always thrived on the stares. They made her feel powerful, important. She pulled her hand away from Beck's to get her books from her locker and noticed him smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, but without as much venom as usual.

"Nothing." Beck smiled. "I just keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and realize that this whole weekend's been a dream." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're so cheesy." She smirked. "It's disgusting." Beck shrugged, smiling like an idiot.

"What? It's not a crime to be happy."

"It would be if I was president." Beck laughed, raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "Seriously." She insisted. "I'd throw anyone in jail that even smiled." Beck grinned and grabbed her chin, moving her head so she was facing him. He kissed her lips gently, evoking an involuntary smile from the bitter girl's lips.

"You would now, would you?" He teased her. She shoved his arm.

"Shut up." She mumbled, unable to stop smiling no matter how hard she tried. Andre, who had been watching the exchange nearby, walked over to the two, grinning proudly.

"Looks like I was right all along." He greeted them smugly. He turned to Beck. "You can thank me later." Beck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "Send me a bill."

….

Cat was more excited than anyone to find out that Jade and Beck were together. She shrieked when she saw them walk into class, hand in hand.

"I knew it!" She cried, running over to hug her friends. "I knew you guys liked each other!" She grinned proudly, motioning for them to sit near her and Robbie. Robbie smiled at them when they approached, pointing out their interlaced fingers to Rex.

"No way!" The puppet cried rudely. "How did the ice queen manage that?"

"I told you." Robbie grinned proudly. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Yeah. Cuz I'm definitely going to give it to you." Rex replied sarcastically.

"That was the bet!" Robbie cried indignantly.

"We never shook on it." Rex countered. Jade rolled her eyes. She grabbed the irritating puppet from Robbie's hand and chucked it across the room. Beck chuckled and pulled her over to sit near him.

"Thanks." He laughed as she sat down beside him. "For doing what we've all wanted to do all year." Jade smirked.

"No problem."

**Author's Note: Very, very short filler chapter just to set them up as a couple. Unfortunately , school and work have kicked into overdrive and I've having a hard time keeping up with all my stories. So please, if you are still reading this and would like to read more, REVIEW AND TELL ME. If I receive...let's say...8 reviews telling me to continue, then I will. If not that'll be the end of this story. If people want me to continue I will and it will basically turn into a collection of one-shots of Beck and Jade as a couple. I won't be able to update that often, but I'll put alot of effort into it when I do. So it's up to you guys.**

**Also, please check out my main focus story right now; Run For Your Life. I think you'll find it interesting at the very least :D I will still be posting lots of stories on here too so if you like my stuff please keep checking back! You guys are the best. Thanks for being there for me and being so amazing. Love you all. :D**


	14. Finale

Beck smiled happily to himself, reveling in the success of the date he had just returned from. It wasn't often that Jade expressed gratitude of any kind, and receiving a thank you from her had made his whole night. She of course, hated this and made sure to be extra ungrateful for the rest of the time. He didn't mind though, it was just part of her charm. He fumbled with the lock on his RV door as his girlfriend tapped her foot impatiently beside him.

"Hurry up, Beck, it'll be starting any minute, and I am not missing the beginning again." She informed him for the thousandth time that night. "It was you're fault I missed it the first time, you know."

"Me? How was being late to the movie my fault, exactly. If you had just been ready when I came to get you…"

"If you would've listened to me and texted me when you got to my house…"

"How would that have helped? You were still doing your hair or something-"

"I was not doing my hair okay? I was working on a song and if you had just texted me-"

"Then I would've had to wait just as long for you to come outside. You never stop in the middle of writing a song. That's not my fault."

"Just open the door!"

"You're just mad because I have a point."

"Beck…"

"Jade…"

"Open the dang door already or I'm going to miss it!"

"What do you say?"

"I'm warning you, Oliver, if you don't-" Beck cut her off by pulling her into him for a kiss. She relaxed in his arms, returning the kiss full force.

"I think the movie's probably starting now." Beck laughed, breaking away.

"So open the door!" Jade ordered, slightly out of breath.

"Not until you say it."

"Never."

"You'll have to miss it then." Beck smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Beck! Stop…making..." She scolded between kisses.

"We'll stay out here all night."

"Stop it! I'll…miss…Beck…cut it out!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Please!" She cried, pulling away from him. She crossed her arms roughly, trying to keep the smile off her face. Beck unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Now was that so hard?" Jade rolled her eyes, pushing past him and into the RV, immediately switching on the TV. Beck followed after her, chuckling to himself as she let out a load groan.

"It's already started!" She complained. "I hate you." Beck grinned, taking a seat beside his girlfriend.

"I love you too." He whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

"Stop it." She ordered him. "I'm trying to watch the movie." He kissed her cheek gently, pressing his face in her hair.

"Beck..." Jade complained, eyes trained on the TV.

"What?" Beck asked innocently, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm not distracting you am I?" Jade scowled, not moving her eyes from the screen. They sat like that for several minutes, before Jade reached down and grabbed the remote, clicking the TV off. She turned to face him, grabbing his face in her hands, and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, Beck raised his eyebrows at her.

"I thought that was your favorite movie?" He teased her. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Whatever." She smirked. "The beginning's the best part anyways."

**Author's Note: Got some mixed reviews about ending this story but in the end I decided it'd be best to end it so that I'm not balancing between 3 stories. So I decided to write a last little one shot of bade fluff to close up the story and just give a little look at their relationship after they got together. My little closure for the story. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks so much to all my readers and especially my reviewers for making my first story a success. I love you all and please please please keep check back to see what I'm writing. I promise there will be lots of bade :D haha. So I guess that's goodbye to "The Story of Us." I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Love you all!**

**xxJayda**


End file.
